


Exploration

by impure-kink (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Omo no Exorcist [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bonrin - Freeform, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kink Exploration, Living Together, M/M, Male Desperation, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Omorashi, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Showers, Two Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/impure-kink
Summary: "W-what's up?" Rin asked as soon as he was sat down andmildlycomfortable, if he disregarded the undisguised discomfort residing under his stomach.Suguro swallowed thickly. "Can we try somethin'?""S-sure..." Try as he might, Rin was unable to stay still and he fidgeted in his lap. While doing so, he unintentionally pushed some friction against the other as he - somewhat - lightly grinded. The ear-pierced teen would have naturally had a outward rising provoked by Rin's action, if not for the fact he was just as desperate himself. He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth and tried to shift under Rin's weight - to some success - both by his predicament and for not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say next.Rin's patience grew very thin."Suguro, 'm literally about to piss myself on you." Rin whined curtly, bouncing in Suguro's lap to keep him from doing so."...That's the intention..." Suguro mumbled, looking away.





	Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a quick break from my multi-chap fic and writing something a little more... adventurous *smirks*  
> Soo, this is set a few years into the future. Both Rin and Suguro are around 18-19 years I guess. If you're reading my fic _Allurement_ , this could take place a few years after they get together.  
> 

_Watersports._

Out of context, it didn't seem like a weird word. Most people would have associated the word with jet skiing, surfing, rafting, sailing, all enjoyable sports within a body of water and in swimsuits and wetsuits.

That, of course is water sports. With a space in between.

Suguro discovered the word while browsing online late at night. In the context of kinks, it still seemed rather innocent and it made little sense as to how it could be considered one. Until he realised that removing the gap between the word meant something different.

Oh, so  _entirely_ different.

The  _graphic_ descriptions of real life people, with their partners alike, partaking in some shockingly absurd business had him mortified, to say the least. It seemed there were people, round the world, who found it arousing to play with bodily fluids. One of the most common themes was the act of relieving oneself right onto their partner whilst conducting other sexual activities, such as grinding or fondling. He was still in abject disbelief, even when reading through various forum threads and noting how users commented on its 'feel-good' qualities and the fun in watching, feeling the warm fluid gush out and coat the partners climatically.

The discovery just  _wouldn't_ leave his mind and he was left to spend many weeks working himself up over it. What also didn't help is that he had recently began to imagine _Rin and him_ participating in that.

He didn't know a thing about sex, from growing up in a religious temple, so the thoughts were driving him  _insane._

He kept the information he had discovered to himself. Not even Rin, his boyfriend, housemate and exorcist partner knew about it. He survived through all the times that Rin would come home late and needing to go badly, silently watching him fidget and fumble around as he kicked off his shoes and snagged his jacket zip, only for Suguro to help him wriggle out of it and quickly thanking Suguro before shooting off into the bathroom, door wide open. All those times since learning of the word, he, not once, could bring himself to take advantage of his boyfriend, place him on his lap and act out the fantasies that were spiraling him into a frenzy.

"Sugu..."

And yet again, here he was, on public transport, shamefully imagining them both in highly unconventional scenarios, whining through their desperation while grinding on each other. He even placed his jacket and bag over his lap to cover a potential physical arousal from his lower half. Fortunately, there wasn't a rising, but one can never be too cautious.

To add, he could only be thankful humans, and half-demons for that matter, weren't technologically advanced enough to read minds, otherwise he'd have a lot of justification to do. _A lot-_

"Suguro!" Rin incessantly shook his shoulders. "We're here."

"R-right." Suguro snapped out of his trance and swung his bag over his shoulder, straightening out his clothes.

 

As soon as the double doors slid open, the two teens jumped off the last train running for the day and hasted their way to the stairs and the station exit.

The mission that they had been sent to for the week was over and, as usual, they were returning to the comfort of their apartment late into the evening. Well, whatever level of 'late' midnight suggested to one.

A rather conspicuous reasoning for their rushing to get back, other than the danger of being out so late and their requirement of a decent sleep, was because they were rather desperate to visit a restroom. The both of them.

Not that this wasn't a normal occurrence. They had developed into a rather normal routine whenever it was mission day: They'd set out in the evening and wait until they were home before attending to their bodily needs. It took a while to perfect - sometimes they wouldn't be able to make it home in time and either hunt around for a shop to ask to use their bathroom or if it they were closed, borrowed a dark victim alleyway for the greater good - but they got good at this now. Sometimes, most of the time, it was a desperate Rin; sometimes, more rarely, it was Suguro  - he could last a while before the situation got worse. But today, it lined up to be both of them.

This certainly wasn't intentional but Suguro wasn't going to let this go to waste.

Because there was also a second inexplicable reason why the taller of the two was so keen on returning as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

At this time, they were grateful their apartment wasn't a long walk from True Cross station. It made the process all the more easier.

Suguro fidgeted around on the spot as he fished around for the key bunch. He shakily shoved the key into the lock and, with a few seconds of turning, unlocked the house.

In fluid motions, the keys were placed in the basket, their shoes were kicked off and placed on the rack - because Suguro was so insistent on tidiness, being a neat freak- and their jackets were hung up.

Rin sped ahead of the other, one hand held in between his legs, and opened the bathroom door before it was closed and he was stopped by Suguro.

"Okumura."

"Y-yeah?"

Rin immediately wished he just pushed past him and told him to wait until later. But the tone in his voice... something was different about it. Something intent, but even from living with the guy for a few good months, he couldn't figure _what._

"Come with me." He placed his hands on Rin's slender shoulders and guided him to their bedroom. Suguro shut the door - a little unnecessary since they were the only two in the house - and rested on the edge of the king-sized bed.

"Here." Fighting the urge to grab himself, he patted both of his hands on his lap.

 _Really? A fucking make-out session **now**?  _ Rin shifted on the spot, highly aware of his need. "Suguro, can this wait? I really need to go..." To emphasise, he tightened the hand planted in himself.

 _No shit, Sherlock._ "So do I. Just- sit here." Suguro quietly ordered, attempting to calm his shaky with nerves voice and gestured for Rin to join him a second time. Reluctantly, Rin slowly climbed into his lap and placed his legs on either side, straddling him.

"W-what's up?" Rin asked as soon as he was sat down and _mildly_ comfortable, if he disregarded the undisguised discomfort residing under his stomach.

Suguro swallowed thickly. "Can we try somethin'?"

"S-sure..." Try as he might, Rin was unable to stay still and he fidgeted in his lap. While doing so, he unintentionally pushed some friction against the other as he - somewhat - lightly grinded. The ear-pierced teen would have naturally had a outward rising provoked by Rin's action, if not for the fact he was just as desperate himself. He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth and tried to shift under Rin's weight - to some success - both by his predicament and for not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say next.

Rin's patience grew very thin.

"Suguro, 'm literally about to piss myself on you." Rin whined curtly, bouncing in Suguro's lap to keep him from doing so.

"...That's the intention..." Suguro mumbled, looking away.

Rin's expression dropped and he stilled, making Suguro realise he slipped that out loud. He felt his face grow hot,, mentally cursing himself for even considering the idea in the first place.

"You want me to-?"

"T-to let _go_ on me." If it was humanely possible to go any redder than he already had been, then he did. "I'll do the same."

Generally, Suguro could read whatever Rin was thinking from analysing his expression, but, as Rin stared at him with the motion, this failed him. For once, he wished he could read the expression so he could just call it quits and let the both of them have their relief in the actual bathroom. And never to speak of the issue again-

"N-not on the bed. Um, come." Rin slid off Suguro and after quickly crossing his legs for a few seconds with the shift in gravity from sitting - or straddling - to standing, he lightly grasped Suguro's forearm and took him to the lounge. Once they were there, he pointed to the double-seat sofa and they sat, returning to their former positions.

"It'll be easier to clean 'cause it's leather." Rin explained, pushing off some of the cushions and placed one behind Suguro's back for added comfort.

How the half-demon had the space in his brain - which was not submitted to willpower to fight his urgency - to think logically was beyond Suguro but he just went along with it anyway.

"Okumura, you can say no if you want to, I'm not- _mmh_ \- gonna force you to."

  
" _Ngh..._ n-no, I, uh, I'm up for trying new things."

  
They both fell to silence and conducted a series of shifting, fidgeting, holding and light whining as waves of desperation hit them.

Rin showed no signs of stilling and, if he was honest, Suguro was growing a little impatient.

Using his other hand - the one that wasn't tightly gripping his own member - he placed it over Rin's paler hand that was situated between his legs, encouraging him to do as he wanted and _let go_. A small part of him wanted to rip away his hand and have it happen right away, but he knew better than force.

This was supposed to be a gradual process, with them easing into it so that it held meaning and feeling, something Suguro wanted out of all of this. So he waited.

Fortunately the wait wasn't long and after a few seconds, Rin lessened his hold and reduced his stiffness against Suguro's lap, placing his hands on the other's shoulders and eventually relaxing himself enough to finally give in and release the floodgates so to speak.

  
And, as soon as he did, he let out a gasp of unparalleled relief.

  
High pressured, warm liquid streamed out of his left thigh and spread around the entirety of his nether regions, winding onto Suguro's thighs and hissing against the dark brown leather they sat on top of. Their trouser fabric became quickly soaked and his piss spread so rapidly. There was a shift in position but neither had registered it quite yet.  
  
For a solid minute, they kept there, everything still albeit the apparent trembling in Rin's legs under the pressure of micturition. The relief, in itself, felt so rewardingly pleasant, far more than what it felt like to experience the same thing where it was  _supposed_ to be excreted into, and he couldn't help but sigh once the stream tapered off into a few lasting dribbles.

At some point, they must have moved because Rin lifted his head and noticed that they had flopped onto the sofa head and Rin was now flush against Suguro's chest.

Despite Rin thinking he was finished, he could still feel warmth pooling around him.  _Hold up, am I still going?_

_But it feel like it's coming from under me..._

Oh. 

_**No**. It's not me... That's Suguro._

Rin looked up at Suguro and noted his relaxed, sweat-glistened, face-flushed expression as he was mid-way through - or near the end of, as Rin gathered - his own relief.

 _Holy shit..._ He glanced down to see their soaked and still soaking trousers, damp patches still growing larger by the second as Suguro was still adding his contribution.

This felt... Warm? _Oh yeah great deduction Rin well done..._ If he negated the smell, which honestly he couldn't care about right now, it was a rather nice feeling.

_Fuck, I want more of that._

 

He pushed himself into Suguro more to feel more of the last of Suguro's warm stream seep into his leg, that thrummed against his already drenched thighs. He could even feel Suguro deflating under him emanate, physically being able to feel the uninterrupted relief,  from how close their chests were pressed against each other. It was a new, odd but oddly ecstatic experience to be able to feel someone else's relief besides himself.

Suguro let out a shuddering breath as he finally tapered off. Rin could feel the vibration from the breath, resonating in the other's entire chest, which added that much more to the experience.

He opened his eyes to see Rin gazing at him... intently?

It took a few seconds but when he felt his clothes grow unreasonably cold, he realised what had happened. _No... I messed up!_

" _Fuck_... I did it all wrong."

Rin blinked. "What do you mean?"

  
"I- I wanted to hold it until you were done. I wanted to feel you first and then you can feel me and I just- I just started _goin'_ as soon as you did. I only felt, like, two seconds of yours... _Dammit_..." Suguro cursed, balling up his hand and slamming it into the arm rest. Rin could have sworn it sounded like Suguro was near tearing up with the amount of anguish in his tone. Suguro proceeded to bury his face in the same hand.

Rin stayed silent for a few moments, looking away. "I... felt the end of yours. It felt _real_ good. I just wished it was a little longer." He grinned.

Suguro lowered his hand. "Did it really?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. It was great. But um, maybe we're approaching this at the wrong angle." Rin reached up and threaded his fingers through Suguro's hair. "Maybe it could just be me next time and then we alternate? You, me, you me... Until we get comfortable with it and then we can try doing it at the same time."

 _That... Honestly didn't sound like a bad idea._ "We could... But I'll just feel guilty that it's only one person and not the both of us. I want it to be an equivalent exchange process." Suguro brushed a few sticky hairs from Rin's forehead.

"I don't mind." Rin shrugged. "You missed out on me this time so I want you to feel my experience in full. And anyway, it'll be your turn the next time right? Let's work out a routine and then we can worry about your 'equivalent exchange' afterwards, 'kay?"

"Sure. But for now..." Suguro put firm hands in Rin's shoulders and levered his body off his. "Let's clean up- Holy fuck, it's gone everywhere."

Some of the liquid dripped down off the sofa as they lifted themselves off it pattering onto the floor.

Rin looked down at the - _oh wow that is kinda big, Jesus_  - puddle on the sofa and an even bigger one on the polished wooden floor. He chuckled. "Is that surprising? We were both really desperate."

_Another good point made._

"I'm shocked you even suggested this. I thought you'd be disgusted at the thought of pissing yourself."

"Yeah well... We're gonna clean the mess anyway. I'm not worried. That, or I'm not thinking too hard about it.  **Don't** make me think twice or I'm gonna regret this."

" 'Kay, 'kay. I'll mop up. You get clean clothes and start the shower and I'll join you." Rin offered. Suguro nodded.

"Good plan. I'll be waitin' for you." he called as he made his way up the stairs and Rin ran off to the kitchen to find the bucket and mop set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which cute shower aftercare and washing each other ensues. :D
> 
> I feel like from here, they would have a few experiments even though they don't even know if this is lawful or not (they're both relatively religious in my hc, with Rin being Catholic and Suguro being a Buddhist). It doesn't matter because they think it feels great and turns out Rin is very open to new ideas. Key word is very.  
> But only in the comfort of their home, where they can clean up easily and not worry about any repercussions (and people judging them).  
> It's not really a kink - for either of them. Neither is this to be a regular thing. But whenever they have the chance to experiment, they genuinely enjoy feeling the other 'unload' after a long busy day and get consumed in the blissfully sweet feeling of relief...
> 
> Was this weird? i don't usually write thngs like this. My work is normally more tame but I had the idea of this for a while now and wanted to write it. Should I continue this? I could write up the shower scene and the next few experiments. Let me know what you think!


End file.
